


Airport

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan x Reader - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Children, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, cuteness, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You and the kids go to pick Sebastian up.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan / You, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 59





	Airport

Sebastian and Mackie arrived at the airport, they managed to avoid the paparazzi as both of them rushed to see their family.

While Mackie had to wait until he was home to see his children, Sebastian didn’t.

You called him the previous night after the boys were asleep and told him that you’d all go to pick him up. All four of his sons were so excited to see their dad. The oldest, the six-year-old Levi, the twins, four-year-olds Michael and Nicholas and the barely one-year-old Oliver. You felt like you could honestly say that you were truly blessed with the best children. Each one of them was a character. While the twins and the toddler were more like you, Levi was just like father.

And even though it was a bit difficult to manage with four hyperactive boys at an airport, since every car, plane, and vehicle was just too interesting, in the end, it was all worth it as you saw your husband walking towards you with Anthony by his side.

“Daddy!” four little voices yelled as they all rushed to hug their father. Sebastian was all smiles and so were you.

You watched as Seb crouched down and hugged all the boys at once. You slowly made your way towards the cute scene in front of you and greeted Anthony.

“Hi, Mackie.”

“Hello, Y/N. At least you care about me, seems like the boys didn’t even see me.”

“Uncle!” said the youngest as he ran to Anthony. He picked the child up while you went to greet your husband.

“Hello, Gorgeous.” he said as he pulled you close and kissed you. All of the children including Mackie made noises of disgust.

After that, your family and Mackie said goodbye and went separate ways.

When you arrived home, Sebastian put his clothes away while the boys talked to him. They told him about the time that he was gone, at the same time. You knew that Seb enjoyed the company even if he couldn’t understand anything.

You left your boys be while you made dinner. After about an hour the house became quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet. So, you left the food on the stove to quickly check on your family.

You found all five of them on your huge bed, all cuddled up.

You quickly got your phone and took millions of pictures of the cuteness in front of you. After you were done, you let them be and went back to prepare dinner.


End file.
